Amazing World Of Gumball:The Robot Part 2
by IHaveBladeClaws
Summary: Ben comfirmed there will not be a sequel for the episode.So,I decided to write it.This is my very first story.Enjoy! A Gumball and Bobert fight!
1. The Stressful Day

At night,Gumball is going to sleep but he decided to watch Penny's house

Before he going to surprised because he saw Bobert(Disguised as

Gumball) in Penny's room(You know what going on).Gumball watches angrily.

He want to fight him in the school canteen fells tired and goes

To he is sleeping,he dreamed at his ,he heard a cracked

Sound and then he saw a deer that he don't even then feeling a near

Death incident will happens and he saw his school is full of blood and cops and

medication heard everyone crying in the woke up

and said "Oh my god!Oh my god!" and his nose whole

family woke up and tries to comfort him and then he slept.

At the dining table at the at morning.

Then his mom asked why he screamed told mom

Told him that dreams are just imagination."But,I'm really feeling something bad

Will happens!"Gumball mom was feeling something bad would happens

To him mom said"Don't worry about that,Gumball!Eat your cereal and

Wait for the bus!"."Okay mom."Said school bus come and Darwin and

Anais got on the want to get on the ,he saw his fake hiding

In the bushes and the fake got on the bus the bus leave Gumball.

"You will be dead machine!Bobert!" Gumball said on the chased

The bus and got into sees Gumball and yelled "Hey fake Gumball why

You here!?".All the other kids yelled to the actually real Gumball "Yeah!Bobert

The impersonator!" and he is more sad that even Penny,Darwin and Anais said

That!He said in his heart "You will be a dead machine on school,your dead!"


	2. A Broken Heart And A Fight

A Broken heart and A fight

At recess time.

"Hey,bobert!Don't disguise as me again!Never ever again!"Shouted Gumball really angrily.

"What,You're the one the fake?" Bobert said."ENOUGH ACTING BOBERT!"This time louder.

Then Penny who is sitting beside the fake Gumball said "Hey,you're the one that has acted!

Fake Gumball!Leave us alone Bobert!Go away!".Gumball shocked to hear what Penny said

to him said "What?" Said gumball.A stream of tear was running on his said with cries

"I hate you Penny! I hate you!You can't recognize me!? I hate everyone!Bobert!

You can't be a real boy!You don't have a heart!Everyone,go with the robot!I'm

Leaving Elmore!".Than everyone feel so Bobert said "Umm,

Can't I have my last word?".Everyone said "Ok." .Then Bobert said"Combat mode

Activate".Bobet changed to a combat robot and said"Say I'm is the real Gumball

And I'm the best on the world,now!".Gumball walked towards the exit and said

"I will never say that in my ever."Than Bobert said"Look at this,blue

Cat!".Gumball looked at Bobert and saw Bobert holding Penny by the antlers

And threw she on the ground really shell crack and she said it hurts.

Gumball getting really angry with said"I will kill you for touching

Her".Bobert laughed so loudly and then he saw a canteen bench flying at hit

said "Who did that!?".Gumball said he did was

dashed to Bobert and Bobert shoot himwith lot of

laughed really he saw Gumball kicking toward

him and Gumball said"Miss me so much?".Bobert laughed

laughed.

Gumball said "Just have to punch the delete memory and the shut up button

Really hard and with anger.".When Gumball got close to pointed

It lasers at Gumball and shoot him in the grunted and he got

Really ripped a chunk of the floor and threw it at

Can't stand powered off and Gumball don't have time to delete his

Memory because of the chest asked anyone to call the cops and the

blacked out.

This chapter over!Bye!


	3. The End Or Wil it be?

Gumball woke up on a hospital."You're lucky!Lucky,lucky,lucky!"A doctor said said "What!?"."You got shot in the chest with ,you're heart is ok!"The doctor said.A cop came in and he has Bobert."What you want to do with this machine,Blue cat?The cop said."Put him at the world most secure mental asylum!"Gumball showed his red family came in and realived their son a deer came in and said hi to was beautiful and Gumball said"Hi,who are you?Can be friend with you?".Then,the deer said"But we already like each other?".Gumball looks so confused."I'm Penny and my shell broke when Bobert hit me."The deer said made a heart shaped and fainted."Why Gumball fainted?"She asked to Darwin."I think because he think you're more pretty,Penny."Penny blushed.

Meanwhile at the mental asylum...

"I kill you Gumball!I kill you!Dieeee!"While brutally 'attacked' a picture of Gumball.

**To be continued...**

**In the next story I will make the sequel and its like when Gumball is an adult.**

**I will use short names like Gummy,Bob and Pen.**


End file.
